


Kung hindi tayo.

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Baka sakaling sa panahon na yun pwede na, at pwede pa.





	1. Una

**Author's Note:**

> hello, sana magustuhan mo, prompter!!! enjoy po

**"Chen, ano ba!"** sigaw ni Baekhyun, hindi naman ito kalakasan pero enough na para marinig ng binata. **"Kanina ka pa ang lalim ng iniisip mo diyan, kung tungkol pa rin yan sa research- hay naku! wag mo na isipin yun si baby Soo na bahala dun-"**

**"Baekhyun, kadiri ka."**

**"Kuya Baekhyun!"** pagtama ni Baekhyun kay D.O na siya namang nagpa-ismid lang dito at inirapan si Baekhyun. **"So, ano na nga? Bat ka tulala diyan?"**

 **"Wala lang 'to. Napakachismosa mo!"** sagot naman ni Chen na agad na sumubo sa binili niyang lasagna. Pakaarte kasi nito ni Baekhyun akala mo siya nagbibigay ng allowance sa dalawa niyang kaibigan pa-Greenwich greenwich pa.

 **"Chismosa ako kaya sabihin mo na, hindi wala yan. At alam kong di ka namomobrolema sa research mo,"** pag-uusyuso ni Baekhyun na nagpa-irap lang sa dalawa niyang kaibigan at napabuntong hininga na lamang si Chen dahil sa pagiging USI nito.

**"si Xiumin kasi-"**

**"don't tell me,"**

**"Oo, baby Soo."**

**"SHARE N'YO ANO KAYO LANG NAGKAKAINTINDIHAN DITO?"** naguguluhan si Baekhyun sa dalawa. Bakit ba dugtong utak nitong dalawang 'to, tanong niya sa sarili.

**"Si Xiumin kasi nagparamdam bigla."**

**"Ay wow pangarap niya naman pala maging ghost e."** sabat ni Baekhyun na agad naman siyang binatukan ni D.O.  
**"tuloy,"** sabi ng mahina ni Kyungsoo at patuloy lang sa pagkain ng tahimik sa gilid habang pinapakinggan si Chen magsalita, habang si Baekhyun naman, higop ng higop sa iced tea niya.

**"nagparamdam bigla, okay naman na ako- pero ewan ko bakit nagparamdam yun."**

**"ano ba ang sabi?"** tanong ni Baekhyun bago isubo ang mojos na hawak hawak niya.

 **"gusto niya raw makipagkita at mag-usap kami, pero ano naman ang pag-uusapan namin diba?"** medyo may inis sa tono ni Chen na napansin naman agad ng dalawa,

 **"bakit ayaw mo ba makipagkita? ayaw mo mag-usap kayo?"** tanong ni Dyo.

 **"wala naman ng pag-uusapan e, tyaka okay naman na kami ah,"** sagot ni Chen at kumuha ng dippers.

 **"sure ka dyan ha? sa pagkakaalam ko di kayo okay e, sa pagkakaalala ko lang, ewan di ko naman sure,"** sabat ni Baekhyun at nakatanggap na naman siya ng hampas kay Dyo ng mahina na ikinaangal naman nito.

**"Baekhyun, tumahimik ka muna diyan, so- ayaw mo ba talaga? kasi alam ko rin talaga di kayo nagkaayos ng usap noon, kuya."**

**"nakapili naman na siya at yun yung maghiwalay kami, tyaka wala naman na talagang dapat pag-usapan diba? basta sakin okay na ako- sure na ako na ayaw ko siya kitain."** sagot nito at nagkibit balikat na lamang,

 **"pero nabother ka, wag ka na magsinungaling- alam ko naman na gusto mo siya kausapin e, gusto mo pa rin siya makita,"** ika ni Baekhyun habang patuloy lang sa pagkain, wala naman talaga ng problema kay Chen yun e. Ang alam niya na kasi at patuloy tinatatak sa utak niya na wala na, na okay na yun na hanggang dun na lang yun. Na tapos na sa kanila ni Xiumin ang lahat. Pero meron pa ring parte sa kanya na umaasa pa rin siya lalo na nung nakareceive siya ng message mula sa ex niya.

\------

Tapos na silang kumain, at pabalik na sila sa kanilang room ng napansin na naman ni Baekhyun ang katahimikin ni Chen.

 **"Wag mo na isipin kasi, kung wala na talaga sayo."** mahinahong pagkakasabi at napatingin naman si Chen sa kanya at sinamaan siya ng tingin, **"hindi ko naman iniisip yun, pwede ba!"**

 **"ano muna yun?"** ganti ni Baekhyun at saka nginitian ng pagkalaki-laki si Chen. **"si Xiumin, wala nga yun sakin."**

 **"tinutukoy ko yung research mo, pinagsasabi mong Xiumin diyan?"** pang-aasar ni Baekhyun, alam naman nilang tatlo na nantitrip si Baekhyun pero syempre ano bang bago dun? Sa asar ni Chen binato niya ng panyo sa mukha si Baekhyun at nilabas ang dila nito para gumanti ng asar.

**"wala na daw pero iniisip, okay!"**

**"wala na nga kasi!"**

**"bat ka affected?"**

**"DI AKO AFFECTED, EPAL KA!"** napalakas masyado ang pagkakasigaw niya kaya nagtinginan ang tao sa kanilang tatlo.

 **"itigil niyo yang dalawa ha, ihahampas ko sa mukha n'yo libro ko,"** inis na sabi ni D.O na naghagikgik naman sa dalawa.

-

_"Gusto ko lang kausapin ka, Chennie."_

Nakikibasa mula sa likod si Baekhyun at biglang tumabi sa bakanteng upuan sa kanan ni Chen ito. **"Ikaw nga umamin ka sakin, bakit ba talaga kayo naghiwalay?"**

 **"nasabi ko naman na sa inyo yun ah!"** depensa nito at sumimangot.

 **"oo, sabi mo lang hindi na kami nagwowork at need nya magfocus sa career niya, pero bakit ka naman gusto kausapin niyan at parang di ka mapakali diyan,"** pag-uusisa ni Baekhyun. Sa totoo lang yun lang ang nalalaman nilang dahilan pero ramdam ni Baekhyun na may iba pa, na may tinatago pa 'to.

**"ikaw nakikibasa ka diyan,"**

**"wag mo ibahin usapan,"**

**"may mahal siyang iba, okay ka na?"** napatahimik naman ang kaibigan niya at mabilis na niyakap si Chen. **"ayaw ko sabihin sa inyo ni Soo, magagalit kayo pagnalaman n'yo, alam ko."**

 **"so, ginago ka niya?"** tanong ni D.O, nasa room na sila ngayon, kahit in-announce na wala muna silang klase para sa huling subject mas pinili muna nila mag-stay doon kaysa umuwi dahil na rin para kay Baekhyun mas importante ang tsaa kaysa ang pag-uwi at pakikipagtitigan niya sa kama- at saktong sumangayon naman si D.O kaya wala ng nagawa si Chen.

 **"hindi, walang third party- baka ako pa ang third party e,"** pabiro pero hindi natatawa ang dalawa niyang kaibigan at saka umayos ng upo,

 **"umamin ka nga, wala ka talagang plano sabihin 'to samin ano?"** tanong ni Baekhyun na kinakaba ni Chen. Oo, wala talaga, una takot siya na mamaya magalit ang dalawa sa kanya, pangalawa, ayaw niyang magalit ang dalawa sa taong mahal niya, at mahal niya pa rin.

 **"oo ang sagot, kita ko sa mata niya,"** saad ni D.O at napabuntong hininga naman si Chen.

**"magagalit kayo e,"**

**"malamang nagpakatanga ka dun sa lalaking yun e, diba baby soo?"** binatuhan niya ng masamang tingin ang kaibigan at mabilis na hinatak si D.O para yakapin siya ng mahigpit.

 **"parang di ka rin naman nagpapakatanga dun sa crush mong mag-a-apat na taon na Baekhyun, wag ka magmalinis diyan,"** saad ni D.O habang yakap-yakap nila ang isa't-isa. **"Kuya Baekhyun nga at 'yang bunganga mo ha,"** sagot ni Baekhyun at umalis sa yakap- **"Kuya Baekhyun tanga ka pa rin,"** natawa naman si Chen at napatingin sa kanya ang dalawa at napuno nang tawanan at asaran ng ilang oras ang apat na sulok na kwarto.


	2. Huli.

Apat na araw na rin simula nung magtext ng magtext sa kanya si Xiumin, naisipan niyang i-block ang binata pero hindi niya magawa. Hindi niya alam pero gusto niya mabasa ang mga sasabihin ni Xiumin sa kanya kahit sa text man lang. Matapos niyang maikwento kayla Baekhyun at D.O ang tungkol sa hiwalayang nangyari sa kanila, hindi rin naman nagpatalo ang dalawa sa pagbibigay payo- naasar man ang dalawa sa nangyari hinayaan pa rin nila si Chen ang magdecide sa gusto niyang maging aksyon sa mga pagpaparamdam ni Xiumin lately sa kanya.

**From: Mahal.**

**To: JD**

_Chennie, magkita na tayo, please? Last na 'to._

**From: Mahal.**

**To: JD**

_Gusto ko lang makausap ka, Chennie. Kahit sandali lang._

Pang-ilang beses niya ng binabasa yan, Sabado na ng hapon at hindi mapakali si Chen kaya agad niyang binuksan ang message mula kay Xiumin at mabilis na nagtype.

**From: JD**

**To: Mahal.**

_Sige. Saglit lang na usapan ito, sa may playground malapit samin, 5._

Hindi niya talaga alam bakit siya pumayag at bakit hindi niya pa rin pinapalitan ang pangalan nito sa contacts niya. Nagpalit lang siya ng shorts at plain black shirt, at nagpaalam na aalis muna siya at baka gabihin na rin sa pag-uwi. Sakto naman siya sa pagdating, late lang ng 3 minuto pero at least sumipot pa rin siya, nalaman niya agad kung nasan si Xiumin, paano ba namang hindi- ang lakas ng tawa nito at patuloy ang pagkausap sa mga batang pauwi na rin nung dumating siya.

**"Uh- hello?"** awkward. Ramdam na ramdam sa pagitan nila ang awkwardness, pero isinantabi ni Xiumin yun at saka tumayo at pinapagpagan pa ang kamay, **"pasensya, nakikipaglaro kasi ako sa mga bata nung nagtext ka rin saktong anndito na rin ako nun."** Nagtataka man si Chen dahil malayo ang bahay ni Xiumin sa kanila at alam niyang meron sa kanila malapit na playground.

 **"Ah."** maikli niyang tugon kahit na gusto niyang tanungin si Xiumin ipinagpasa walang bahala niya na muna ito-- napatingin naman si Xiumin sa paligid, sila na lang dalawa, sabagay maggagabi na rin, uwian na ng mga bata sa kani-kanilang bahay. Inaya niya naman na umupo muna sila sa malapit na swing at pumayag naman si Chen dito.

**"I’m sorry,"** panimula ni Xiumin- sa totoo lang di niya alam paano sisimulan ang lahat. **"Wag na, okay na yun."**

 **"I'm sorry,"** ulit niya na naging dahilan para tignan siya ni Chen. **"I'm sorry kung naging duwag ako."** mahina pero tama lang sa pandinig ni Chen. **"Gusto ko ipaliwanag ang lahat, pero natatakot akong di ka maniwala at piliin mong lumayo lalo,"** patuloy niya, hindi lang sumasagot si Chen pero nakikinig siya, ramdam niya rin ang titig ng dating boyfriend sa kanya mula sa kanyang peripheral vision.

 **"Alam ko kasalanan ko ang lahat, kasalanan ko kung bakit tayo lumabo, paano tayo naghiwalay, kasalanan ko naman lahat yun,"** may pagpiyok man pero isinawalang bahala iyon ni Xiumin at patuloy ang pagsasalita. Nakikinig lang si Chen sa kanya, ganyan naman siya simula pa lang noon. **"Lagi kitang hinahayaan, hinahayaan pagdudahan ang mga bagay na ginagawa ko. Pagdudahan ang pagmamahal ko sayo, isipin na wala ka lang sakin, pagdudahan na mahal ko pa ang ex ko-"**

 **"sinusumbat mo ba sa akin?"** pagputol ni Chen na agad na tumayo mula sa pagkakaupo nito sa swing, mahinahon man ang pagkakasabi nito ng nakakabata halata sa boses niya ang inis kaya natigilan naman si Xiumin na napailing ng mabilis at agad na tumayo para paupuin muli ang binata atsaka bumalik sa kanyang pwesto, **"hindi, hindi ko sinusumbat, kasi hindi naman ikaw ang mali, hindi naman ikaw ang nagkulang- ako, ako ang may mali at kulang sayo, narealize ko andami kong kulang, naging kulang sayo noon, sa ating dalawa."**

**"kung hindi mo sinusumbat, then bakit mo sinasabi sakin lahat ng pagdududa ko nun? bakit mo inuungkat ang mga dahilan ng away natin noon?"**

**"kasi alam ko na kung bakit-- bakit ka nagduda, dahil naging sobrang kampante ko noon, na hindi ko na naisipan na bigyan ka ng assurance, na bigyan ka ng mga rason para hindi ka magduda,"** tinignan niya sa mata si Chen atsaka tinuloy ang kanyang sasabihin. **"hinayaan kitang lumayo, imbes na habulin ka palagi pag nag-aaway tayo. lagi kitang binibigyan ng rason- lalo na nung huling away natin,"** napansin ni Xiumin ang pag-iba ng tingin ni Chen. Hindi na sa mata niya ito nakatingin, pababa na. Pinaglalaruan ang daliri at tikom na bibig, pinapanuod lang siya ni Xiumin, at saka tinuloy ang sasabihin, **"natauhan ako noon, pagkasara ng pinto ng dorm ko, natauhan agad ako nun."  
"wag mo na ituloy," **mahinang sabi ni Chen, umiling naman dito si Xiumin na napansin ng isa, **"dapat mong marinig, hindi ka lang wala ka sa akin, hindi ka balewala sa akin,"**

**  
"bakit-"**

**  
"wag ka muna magsasalita, ako muna- laging ikaw ang nasa isip ko pagkagising at bago matulog, sabi ko nga kanina, naging sobrang kampante ako-- at hindi ko napansin na ako pala ang halos may mali sa lahat, na ako pala ang halos nagkulang, hindi ko napansin na hindi na kita nabibigyan ng oras, na kahit anniversary natin, nakaligtaan ko pa, at hindi pa naging maganda ang pagbati at pagsagot ko sa messages ni Lu Han noong birthday ko."** kanina pa nagpipigil ng luha si Chen, pero ayaw niya ng pigilan ito at hinayaan ng tumulo ang lahat. Naalala niya na naman, kung paano nangyari ang lahat. **"hindi totong mahal ko pa siya, hindi rin totoo yung asar sa akin ng tropa na iiwan kita."  
"pero ginawa mo-"** pumiyok na si Chen senyales na umiiyak na talaga ito. Hindi na siya makatingin kay Xiumin, ayaw niyang makita siya ng binata na umiiyak- ulit. **"kaya gusto kong bumalik- kung pwede pa, kung gusto mo pa,"**  
**"ayaw ko na,"** mabilis ang sagot, kagat-kagat ang bottom lip pagkasabi nito ni Chen. Hinayaan niya muna na tahimik ang paligid kahit saglit. **"naiintindihan ko, pero gusto ko malaman mo na, mahal kita simula noon. Totoo ang lahat, totoo ang feelings ko sayo, mahal kita simula noon. Hindi ko i-spend ang mahigit tatlong taon sayo kung mahal ko pa rin si Lu Han,"** pagputol ni Xiumin sa katahimikan. **"Mahal mo naman siya, diba? Yun yung sabi mo nung naghiwalay tayo,"**

**"Mahal ko siya bilang kaibigan lang, hindi mo ko pinatapos nun- nagalit ka at sinabi mong maghiwalay na tayo,"**

**  
"kasi alam ko yun yung gusto mo,"**

**  
"babalik ba ako kung gusto ko talaga yun?"**

**"hindi, hindi ko alam--- ang alam ko lang ayaw kong mamili ka saming dalawa, ayaw kong nasa akin ka kung mahal mo siya, Min."**

**"pero ikaw yung mahal k-"**

**"mahal mo ako kasi ako yung nandun nung panahon na iniwan ka niya, hindi ba?"** napatayo si Xiumin rito at pumwesto sa harap ni Chen habang ito naman patuloy sa pagsasalita. **"ako kasi yung nandun nung panahon na umalis siya, nung iniwan ka niya, siguro nga naawa ka lang sakin,"**

 **"Chen, hindi yan totoo-"** Ngumiti ng maliit at umiling-iling ito **. "Sunod-sunod ang away natin nun bago tuluyan tayong maghiwalay, alam mo ba- nung sinasabi mong mahal mo siya, dun naglaho lahat, dun na ako umayaw lalo, kasi talo naman talaga ako. Talo ako pagdating sa kanya, talo ako kay Luhan."** pumiyok na siya sa dulo, at patuloy ang luha sa pagtulo mula sa mata niya, triny ni Xiumin na punasan ang mga ito pero umiling lang siya. **"kinonfirm ko lang yun nung araw na naghiwalay tayo, kaya nung sinabi kong maghiwalay na tayo, at pumayag ka-- doon ko lalong napatunayan, na talunan ako pagdating kay Luhan,"**

 **"hindi-"** hindi alam ni Xiumin ang sasabihin, hindi niya alam, hindi niya napansin ang mga bagay na ito kay Chen nung sila pa, hindi niya napansin na kinikimkim pala ito ng binata. **"siguro hindi ka naging kampante- siguro sobrang nainsecure lang ako nung panahon na yun, na siguro sobra lang ang expectations ko sayo nung panahon na yun, kaya madalas akong nadidismaya, lalo na nung anniversary natin, lalo na pagnag-aaway tayo."** Hinto. Hinayaan muna siya ni Xiumin magsalita ng magsalita dahil hindi ganung tao si Chen, kilala niya ito- mas okay sa kanyang isarili ang lahat kaya ngayong nag-oopen up ito hinahayaan niya lang muna. Hindi niya lahat alam ang mga 'yon, hindi niya alam na ganun na pala talaga ang nararamdaman ni Chen. Nagkakaaway man sila noon, pero mabilis at laging nasosolusyonan nilang dalawa pero ilang buwang sunod sunod ang away nila, hindi na nila napansing dalawa na nasosobrahan na sila sa away. Hindi agad ni Xiumin napansin ang lamat sa relasyon nila dahil naging sobrang kampante nga siya. **"masyado akong maraming iniisip noon, sabay sabay ang deadlines at andaming stress, laging ikaw ang gusto ko kausapin nun, pero napansin kong nawala ang interes mo sakin, napansin ko yun- pero tinikom ko ang bibig ko. Kasi dun na tayo nagsimula ng mga away natin, sa una at pangalawa, naintindihan ko ang hindi mo paghabol sakin, ang hindi mo pagkausap sakin ng ilang araw, pero bakit naman ganun? Ako lagi ang naghahabol sayo?"** Malakas na paghikbi at mabilis na pagpunas sa mga luha ang nagaws ni Chen matapos sabihin ang mga iyon, hindi na rin napansin ni Xiumin ang mga luha sa mata niya dahil sobrang dismayado siya sa sarili niya-- paano niya nagawang iparamdam sa taong mahal na mahal niya ang mga iyon? Bakit niya hinayaang maramdaman lahat iyon ni Chen.

 **"Bakit naman nung si Luhan ang umalis, siya yung hinabol mo? Pero ako- laging ako ang lumalapit sayo, ako ang nagpapabalik sayo- hindi kita sinusumbatan, mahal kita ng sobra kaya ko nagagawa yun dati pero tama na."** Mahal ni Chen si Xiumin, oo. Pero sobra na siyang kinain ng mga nasa utak niya, lagi niya man isiping mahal siya ni Xiumin, pero iba pa rin ang pakiramdam niya sa tuwing naalala niya si Luhan at Xiumin. **"Hindi ko yan alam, hindi ko alam na ganyan na pala ang nararamdaman mo, na parang may kompetisyon ka kay Luhan,"** panimula ni Xiumin, nakaupo pa rin siya sa harap ni Chen at hawak hawak ang kanang kamay nito, pinipisil tuwing napapahikbi ng malakas ang nakababata. **"Mahal kita, sobra. Mahal kita higit pa kung gaano kita minahal noon, ikaw lang ang palagi kong mahal, at hindi awa ang naramdaman ko sayo simula nung una, mahal kita,"** Napahikbi na naman si Chen sa linyang yun ni Xiumin. **"Naging ex ko man si Luhan, pero hindi ibig sabihin nun mahal ko pa rin siya bilang isang tao na gugustuhin kong makapalitan ng "I do's" sa altar. Mahal ko na lang siya bilang kaibigan,"** dugtong ni Xiumin, na patuloy lang pagtitig kay Chen na umiiyak ng tahimik. **"Mahal ulit kita, at I'm sorry kasi hindi ko lahat alam yan. Hindi ko man lang agad napansin ang mga yan, na dapat ako ang unang nakakaalam ng mga bagay na yan, na dapat ako ang unang nakapansin pero hindi ko nagawa. I'm sorry, mahal."** Napatingin si Chen sa kanya nung tawagin niya itong mahal, diretso sa mata, at may konting kinang na ito di tulad nung naghiwalay sila. **"Hindi kita hinahabol sa tuwing aalis ka ng dorm ko o sa tuwing nag-aaway tayo, kasi sabi ko nga sobrang kampante ako sa relasyon nating dalawa- naging kampante ako na sa tuwing aalis ka- babalik ka, babalikan mo pa rin ako. Na kahit anong alis mo babalik ka sakin. Sobrang kampante ko sayo noon, kaya I'm sorry ulit, mahal."**

**  
"Xiu-"**

**  
"nung naghiwalay tayo, gusto kitang puntahan sa inyo- triny ko naman na puntahan ka pero naunahan ako ng takot, naunahan ako ng kaba- naunahan ako ng lungkot, alam kong nadisappoint sila mama at papa sakin- pero ayaw ko naman mahuli ang lahat para sakin-- sa atin."** Pagputol ni Xiumin sa sasabihin ni Chen, saglit na katahimikan ang bumalot sa paligid nila, si Xiumin naman ay nakahawak ang pares ng kamay nya kay Chen, hindi niya na pinansin ang pagkakahawak ng nakakatanda sa kanya kasi namiss niya ang dalawang pares ng kamay nito. **"Mahal kita, pero hindi ko alam na ganyan ang nangyari sayo, sa atin- mahal kita pero bibigyan muna kita ng panahon para mag-isip at hihintayin kita ulit, ako naman ang maghihintay, ang maghahabol"** Nakakabigla, oo- Hindi alam ang isasagot pero nakatingin lang sila sa isa't-isa. **"Mahal kita, pro ayaw kita pilitin sa isa pang chance ngayon kaya mag-aantay ako sa panahon na handa ka na—na kaya ko na ulit i-prove kayla mama at papa mo—na di kita papaiyakin at maramdaman mo ulit ang pagmamahal ko ng lubos sayo"** Pagtuloy ni Xiumin sa kanyang sinasabi, napapangiti naman ng maliit si Chen pero pinipigilan niya ito. **"mahal ulit kita, pero hahayaan muna kitang mag-is---,"** Naputol ang sasabihin ni Xiumin ng biglang magsalita si Chen,

**"Wag mong aksayahin,"**

**"huh?"**

**"sasabihin ko ulit ang salitang hinihintay mo paghanda na ulit ako, pero hahayaan kita- hahayaan kitang ligawan mo ulit sila mama at papa-- sila Baek at D.O,"** Napangiti at pinunasan naman ni Xiumin agad ang luha sa mata ni Chen gamit ang palad niya. Hindi na pumiglas si Chen kasi namiss niya, namiss niya rin ito **. "Hindi ko aaksayahin, ipaparamdam ko ulit sayo yung pagmamahal kong totoo. Gusto ko maramdaman mo-- ulit. Gusto ko maalis lahat ng doubts mo. Gusto ko i-assure ka na ikaw lang talaga ang mahal ko, simula noon pa man, mahal kita."** Nakangiti lang silang dalawa sa isa't isa at tumatango tango si Chen sa lahat ng sinasabi ni Xiumin. Hindi man sila bumalik sa dati bilang magnobyo agad pero at least may chance pa rin, at baka sa pagkakataon na yun- tama na, tama na pinili nila bigyan ng chance ang isa't isa. Baka sa oras na yun mas matutunan pa nilang mahalin lalo ang isa't isa. **"pwede ba kitang yakapin? kahit saglit lang?"** ang mahinang tanong ng nakakatanda pero hindi na siya sinagot ni Chen dahil ang nakababata na mismo ang humatak sa kanya para sa yakap.

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, sana nagustuhan mo! masayado ng malungkot ang xiuchen ngayong panahon kaya huhuhu hello na lang sayo!


End file.
